A Friday Night Fight Equals A Bad Accident
by CripticWolf
Summary: Luke and Lorelai get into a car accident on the way home from a disastrous Friday night diner.LL they are engaged. Lots of angst. Full Summary inside. I suck at writing summaries so read the story.
1. Tears, Sleep, Coversation, and Ice

**A Friday Night Fights Equals A Bad Accident**(title may change further along. Any title suggestions are greatly welcomed.)

**_Summary:_** Luke and Lorelai get into a car accident on the way home from a disastrous Friday night diner. You'll see a side of Richard thats not common and a side of Emily(hate her) that is very common. L/L they are engaged. Luke beats himself up mentally alot. Rory also plays a big part in this story. Rated T, I guess for Lauguage, Gore/Blood, and Violence.

**_Feedback:_** HELL YEAH! lol. please check my profile for my email address cause it wont show up for some reason:) 3333

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I even have to say it? Besides if I owned Luke and was around Scott Patterson all day i would NOT be here right now. LOL. It all belongs to Amy Sherman Pallidino and WB. Hey, a girl could fantasize cant she? lol

YOU CAN USE IT ANYWHERE JUST EMAIL ME FIRST AND GIVE ME THE LINK:) THANKS

(**_AN:_** If anyone who reads Cant See Stars During a Tornado is reading this I am having **major** writers block with that story during this time and will try my f'ing hardest to get another chapter up. Although its not too likely cause i start High School on the 7th of September. THanks and Sorry. BUT I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT JUST YET!")

Warning: NO BETA. Sorry for any mistakes

_**PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 1: Tears, Sleep, Coversation, and Ice**

By: CripticWolf

Luke looked down at the beautiful woman asleep in the jeep next to him. He smiled relieved that she had finally fallen asleep and that her crying finally subsided. They were both on their way back from a hell-ish Friday night dinner at the Gilmore Household. **_Dammit what is wrong with them? Can't they ever give her a break? God she's done so much and fought so hard to get where she is for so long, Only to be reduced to a about 3 inches tall by Emily and Richard Gilmore. She doesn't deserve this.' _**That night was living hell and he felt a little guilty mainly because it was because of him. He didn't care that the Gilmore's didn't except him or think that he was good enough for her because he knew that they were right. The only difference was that as long as Lorelai thinks that he is and loves him he would always be there for her and for Rory. Directly after him and Lorelai had told her parents about them being engaged nothing but chaos ensured. Although it was entirely expected it was still hard for Lorelai. Richard giving him death glares and the third degree while Emily and Lorelai screamed at each other. The night was everything Luke had hoped it wouldn't be and he was in a way very happy that it was over. He rubbed his face with one of his hands then through his hair before giving the snowy, icy road his full attention. Only looking away from it when he felt Lorelai's head hit his shoulder. He smiled at her and decided to just let her sleep.

About 10 minutes later Lorelai woke up when she felt Luke's arm tense. He tried not to move too much but the jeep was slipping all over the road and he was trying his best to keep the jeep steady and straight. She blinked her blurry eyes to clear her view but she soon realized that it wasn't her eyes that were all cloudy it was the window of the jeep. It was completely white with the windshield wipers running full speed. **_'Wow! Thank god Rory stood at Lanes tonight.'_** She though, only to be reminded of how angry and disappointed at her parents she was. She was pissed off at them so much. How dare they attack her fiancé like that. It wasn't fair to her and it definitely wasn't fair to Luke. He was always there for her no matter what happened. Every time she needed help he was there. Hell, every time her or Rory needed anything he was there and she loved him so much for that.

For the first time since waking up she fixed her gaze on Luke. When he felt her eyes on him he turned his head toward her to smile before focusing back on the road. "Hey." He said in a low comforting, yet stressed, tone.

"Hey back." She smiled at him then looked out of the window. Luke noticed that she was kind of spacing out and getting distant so he broke the silence with the question he has had since 7 o'clock that night. "Hey," He took one hand off the steering wheel and rubbed her back tenderly. "Are you alright?" She saw the concern in his eyes and heard it in his voice. Although it had not been his intention his concern made her feel worse.

"Luke. I'm _so_sorry. I knew that that was going to happen and I am... I just... I can't even apologize enough." Lorelai began to sob as she fought a loosing battle with her tears.

"Lorelai, Its okay. Really. I'm fine. It doesn't matter to me; I don't love you any less. If that's even possible." He put an arm around her and pulled her to his chest kissing her on the forehead as he pushed her hair out of the way, still paying close attention to icy road and blinding snow he continued. "I don't care what happened in there tonight; in fact I am willing to forget that it ever happened. I love you Lorelai and _nothing_ is ever going to change that. You and Rory are my life and always will be no matter what." He took his eyes off the road and stared deeply into hers before finally stating. "**Ever**."

Lorelai smiled and gave him a quick kiss before he let her go and turned his attention back to driving in the storm. Luke was leaning up in his seat trying desperately to see the lines from the road out the window, but it was no good. He couldn't see anything past the hood of the car and the dim glow of the headlights. He sighed loudly straining his eyes further to see. Lorelai looked nervous and scared so he comforted her the best he could. She calmed some but still seemed frightened. Hell, he did too.

What happened next she never expected would happen. It was all so fast up until that one moment then everything slowed down.

_**: Chapter 1 END:.**_

_**OK so i know that this chapter is short but ill make up for it. I promise:)**_

_**Please review anything you say will be appreciated and taken into consideration. I appreciate you taking the time to comment me. PLEASE do even if its one word:) Thanks for reading hope you liked so far, deffenitely more to come!**_

**.:CripticWolf:.**


	2. The Accident

**A Friday Night Fights Equals A Bad Accident**(title may change further along. Any title suggestions are greatly welcomed.)

**_Summary:_** Luke and Lorelai get into a car accident on the way home from a disastrous Friday night diner. You'll see a side of Richard thats not common and a side of Emily that is very common. L/L they are engaged. Luke beats himself up mentally alot. Rory also plays a big part in this story. Rated T, I guess for Lauguage, Gore/Blood, and Violence.

**_Feedback:_** HELL YEAH! lol. please check my profile for my email address cause it wont show up for some reason:) 3333

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I even have to say it? Besides if I owned Luke and was around Scott Patterson all day i would NOT be here right now. LOL. It all belongs to Amy Sherman Pallidino and WB. Hey, a girl could fantasize cant she? lol

YOU CAN USE IT ANYWHERE JUST EMAIL ME FIRST AND GIVE ME THE LINK:) THANKS

(**_AN:_** If anyone who reads Cant See Stars During a Tornado is reading this I am having **major** writers block with that story during this time and will try my f'ing hardest to get another chapter up. Although its not too likely cause i start High School on the 7th of September. THanks and Sorry. BUT I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT JUST YET!")

Warning: NO BETA. Sorry for any mistakes

_**PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**This chap gets kind of graphic, with like blood and stuff.**_

__

**Chapter 2: The Accident**

By: CripticWolf

_**Last Chapter: **_

What happened next she never expected would happen. It was all so fast up until that one moment then everything slowed down.

_**Currently: **_

They had been driving silently for about 20 minutes both very anxious to get home. Luke was trying to concentrate on keeping the jeep steady and Lorelai was trying to not get to worried or distract Luke. She knew he was trying his best but she could tell it was very hard to keep the jeep from sliding off the road, she knew personally that it sucked in the snow. The jeep was constantly at risk of sliding out but every time Luke managed to save it. He was sweating considering it was freezing in the car. The heat was on but Lorelai still felt chilly so Luke gave her his coat. Which she snuggled into and held on herself tight. Normally if it were only him in the car Luke wouldn't be so worried about crashing but this time it was different. This time the woman that Luke loved with everything that was him was sitting right beside him and he didn't want anything to happen to her. He could tell she was getting scared but she was hiding it. He did too and he felt bad the there was no way to make the situation any better. They were still a good 40 minutes away from Stars Hollow when there wasn't a storm, but now... forget about it. At the rate they were going it was going to be another hour and some change before they made it home. He was tired but he wasn't going to let that affect him until they were home.

Lorelai wiped off the passenger side window with her sleeve and could barely see anything. Looking over at Luke she saw him wipe at the inside of the window with his own sleeve, but it was no use, no sooner did he wipe it up it just fogged up all over again. "Shit." It was supposed to be a thought but slipped out. She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze then looked back out the window doodling on it a little before looking back to Luke.

Luke's gaze was straight ahead when he saw a sight that would haunt his dreams forever. Through the snow appeared two huge headlights belonging to a semi, which was driving on the wrong side of the road. It was heading right toward them. He swerved to avoid being a fly on the large trucks windshield but in doing so lost control of the jeep. It hit a patch of black ice and slid sideways. Luke instinctively put an arm in front of a now screaming Lorelai as he slammed on the brakes. "HOLD ON!" He yelled. The Jeeps front wheel sunk into the deep snow alongside of the road and flipped several times while rolling down a snowy hill before it finally stopped on a lower road completely upside down.

About ten or so minutes later a groggy, disorientated Luke regained consciousness. He groaned in pain as he reached up to unclick his seatbelt. As soon as he unclipped it he fell hard to the ground. A yell of pain escaped his lips as he fought to stay conscious. Clutching onto his ribs he blinked rapidly to clear his blurry vision and get his bearings. Luke crawled out the broken window and into the snow. He was freezing and dizzy. **_'What the hell happened?'_** He wiped his eyes but winced when his hand brushed a deep gash from the top of his forehead down to his right eye. "Ow... Shit." Luke moaned in pain. He was bleeding badly from his head causing a splitting migraine and had several bruises along with other small cuts. As the memory of what had happened flooded back to him Luke clutched his ribs again trying to get up. A low pain filled moan broke his thoughts. **_'Lorelai?' _**He thought completely terrified as he looked back to the car.

"OH MY GOD!" He jumped to his feet but stumbled back down to the ground, knees giving out from under him by the pain that engulfed his entire body once again. He began breathing heavily and coughing. It took several minutes to slow his breathing; when he finally had Luke made his way slowly to Lorelai once again. Grunting and wincing in pain ever time he slipped in the icy snow on the way toward her. At first sight of her he had to look away, it was too hard to look at her that way. His heart constricted at the site of the love of his life hanging there, her face covered in blood from a cut on her forehead. It wasn't as bad as his but it was still bad. He reached out shakily with his hand and stoked her face thinking the worst. "Lo... Lorelai." Luke nearly choked out, holding back tears. It was barely above a whisper but you could hear the fear and pain in his voice. He called her name several times and at one point he could have sworn that she had opened her eyes but he wasn't sure. "Shit!" Luke knew that he wasn't going to be able to stay conscious much longer so he quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and helped her down safely holding her tight in his arms.

He spoke to her softly trying to wake her up, relieved beyond belief that she was in fact, still alive and breathing. Luke fought with all he could to stay awake but when he heard sirens and saw flashing lights heading down the road finally surrendered to the darkness of unconsciousness. The last thing he thought before he passed out was that Lorelai was hurt. **_'Oh god she's hurt, and its my fault. She could die and its because I couldn't control the car'_**

**Chapter 2 End**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED SO FAR. When i am fully awake i will thank you all individualy:).**

_**Sorry it was so short. Im like falling on my face while writing this cause im so tired. I know that that chapter was kind cruel to Luke and Lorelai but hey what can I say? I will probaly have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Once again sorry it was short but please Review. THANKS FOR READING NOW REVIEW DAMMIT! lol jk **_

**_.:CripticWolf:._**


	3. Results and a Phone Call

**A Friday Night Fight Equals A Bad Accident**(title may change further along. Any title suggestions are greatly welcomed.)

**_Summary:_** Luke and Lorelai get into a car accident on the way home from a disastrous Friday night diner. You'll see a side of Richard thats not common and a side of Emily that is very common. L/L they are engaged. Luke beats himself up mentally alot. Rory also plays a big part in this story. Rated T, I guess for Lauguage, Gore/Blood, and Violence.

**_Feedback:_** HELL YEAH! lol. please check my profile for my email address cause it wont show up for some reason:) 3333

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I even have to say it? Besides if I owned Luke and was around Scott Patterson all day i would NOT be here right now. LOL. It all belongs to Amy Sherman Pallidino and WB. Hey, a girl could fantasize cant she? lol

YOU CAN USE IT ANYWHERE JUST EMAIL ME FIRST AND GIVE ME THE LINK:) THANKS

(**_AN:_** If anyone who reads Cant See Stars During a Tornado is reading this I am having **major** writers block with that story during this time and will try my f'ing hardest to get another chapter up. Although its not too likely cause i start High School on the 7th of September. THanks and Sorry. BUT I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT JUST YET!")

Warning: NO BETA. Sorry for any mistakes

_**PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

__

**Chapter 3: Results and a Phone Call**

By: CripticWolf

When Luke woke up he was lying in a hospital bed. It took him a few minutes at first to realize this and to remember what happened to get him there in the first place. Slowly it all came back to him, the diner, the snow, the truck… and Lorelai. "Oh god! Lorelai" He said and tried to get up. He winced in pain and tensed up when he fell back down on the bed horizontally from a rush of pain. A nurse that was coming in to check on him noticed that he was awake. She rushed over to him and pushed his shoulders down to steady him. Luke had a hard time breathing was taking short painful gasps.

"Calm down sir. Your in the a hospital in Hartford and you have to relax." The nurse said and Luke calmed himself. After a few minutes he steadied his breathing and stated to talk.

"Where's Lorelai?"

"Who? Oh, the woman you came in with. Lorelai Gilmore?" He nodded and she continued. "She in a room down the hall."

"How is she?"

"She's been unconscious since she arrived but she's okay. Mrs. Gilmore just came out of surgery and is in a coma."

When he heard the words **surgery** and **coma** Luke began to panic. "Surgery, coma? What was the surgery for? Is she okay?" His breathing started to become more difficult and the nurse had to try to get him calm again. Once she did she answered his questions.

"Mr. Danes, she is fine. Lorelai had some internal bleeding and a collapsed lung. The doctors fixed her up and now they are waiting for her to wake. She also had a pretty bad gash on her forehead but we stitched that up so there's nothing to worry about." The nurses' voice was soft and kind but It didn't do the trick of making Luke any less worried. Luke thanked her and she then continued on; telling him the extent of his injuries as well. She explained that he had broken 3 of his ribs and that he needed to rest for a month or two to let them knit and begin to heal before moving around a lot or doing much of any activity at all. She also told him that the gash he had on his head was all stitched up and that he needed to be sure not to pull any of the stitches. He had a slight concussion and would have many headaches for a while to come. "You will need to come in every week or so to get those ribs rewrapped and you'll also have to come back here in 4 weeks to get those stitches taken out." She handed him a piece of paper with dates and medication directions on it, along with painkillers and antibiotics to take.

Luke took in what she said and nodded his agreement but he didn't care about his injuries, he cared about Lorelais. He wanted to see her. He needed to be sure that she was alive. He felt so bad that this had happened and blamed himself completely for her injuries. The nurse increased his pain medication and gave him a sedative to help him sleep. Within a few minutes Luke was out cold. His dreams wouldn't be happy though and if it weren't for the meds he would be wide awake, not wanting to close his eyes because all he kept seeing was the headlights of that truck and a bloody Lorelai.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 1:00 pm on Saturday when Rory heard the phone ringing. She went back home from Lanes house about 3 hours ago because Mrs. Kim and Lane had some church thing to do. When she got home she was wondering where Luke and her mom were but just figured that they had stood at her grandparents house to avoid driving in the storm, which had ended several hours ago. Rory marked the page in the DaVinci Code and ran to get the phone. "Hello?" Rory asked.

"Is this the Gilmore house?" A polite female voice asked.

"Um... Yes it is. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Abbey Lewis, and I'm a doctor here at the Hartford Memorial Hospital. Do you know a Lorelai Gilmore and Lucas Danes?"

Rory was terrified. She couldn't speak or move. "Ma'am? Are you there?" The doctor asked.

"Oh yes. Sorry. Yes I know them. I'm their daughter Rory Gilmore." Rory replied.

"Last night Mr. Danes and Mrs. Gilmore were involved in an automobile accident. Do you have a way to get here?"

Rory's eyes filled with tears and she was barely able to choke out a "yes". When she hung up the phone she burst into tears. **_'Oh my god! How… why would this happen? God I hope they're okay. Please be okay. I don't think I could live if they... died.'_** After Rory pulled herself together she called Sookie who said that she would take her there at 3 o'clock. Rory sat on the couch the entire time crying from thinking the worst.

-------------------------------------------------------------

By now it was 1:50 pm and Luke was finally waking up. He had been asleep for about 6 hours. He woke up to a doctor hovering around him writing something on a clipboard. When she noticed that he was awake she asked him how he was. "I'm Doctor Abbey Lewis. How are you feeling?"

"Fine... I guess." He sighed and sat up wincing along the way. He had a headache the size of Connecticut. "How long have I been out?"

"Um..." She looked at her watch then back to him "About 6 hours." Luke was surprised it only felt like an hour two tops.

"How... how's Lorelai?" He was almost too afraid to ask but he did.

The doctor smiled at how concerned he was. "She's still unconscious but she's doing much better." He stood up a little shaky and stiff at first but he held his own. "Can I see her?"

"Of course." Doctor Lewis unhooked him from the IV and was about to get a wheelchair but Luke didn't want one so she didn't push the issue. She just told him to take it easy and be careful. He did what she said and walked to Lorelais room. At first Luke stood out side the door looking at wall to afraid to go in. He swallowed hard and opened the door to her room. It took everything for him not to breakdown and cry at the site of her in that bed with all the machines around her. It reminded him too much of his father and he wished that she wasn't in the car with him.

**Chapter 3 End**

_**Okay well theres chapter 3. Rory is deffinetly going to be in the next chapter. Emily and Richard will either be in the 4th or 5th chapter. Hope you like so far. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Friday Night Fight Equals A Bad Accident**(title may change further along. Any title suggestions are greatly welcomed.)

**_Summary:_** See chapter 1, 2, and 3

**_Feedback:_** HELL YEAH! lol. please check my profile for my email address cause it wont show up for some reason:) 3333

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I even have to say it?

**_AN:_** If anyone who reads Cant See Stars During a Tornado is reading this I am having **major** writers block with that story during this time and will try my f'ing hardest to get another chapter up. Although its not too likely cause i start High School on the 7th of September. THanks and Sorry. BUT I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT JUST YET!"------- I am also sorry that i left you all on a cliffhanger last chapter:) You all made sure that I knew it lol. Enjoy this chap!

Warning: NO BETA. Sorry for any mistakes

OKAY I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU WHO HAVE COMMENTED SO FAR. YOU ALL ROCK AND THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY IS ALL FOR YOU GUYS!

**WARNING: I did not proof read this chap only spell checked it so sorry for any major mistakes i will read it over tomorrow when i get home, fix and problems and then re submit it... Thanks and enjoy!**

_**PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

__

**Chapter 4**

By CripticWolf

Luke swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. Lorelai, his Lorelai was lying in a hospital bed in a coma all because he couldn't control the damn car. Slowly making his way along side of Lorelais bed Luke found it hard to breath. It wasn't as much his injuries as much as the emotional pain from seeing her that way. Every step felt like he had anchors attached to his legs, every blink of his eyes made it harder not to cry. He was worried that she wouldn't pull through and that he would never get another chance to talk to her, to kiss her again... to tell her how much he loved her. **_'Why are there so many machines? Damn hospitals.'_** Luke thought. He finally reached the bed and just looked at her. **_'She's so pale.'_** He reached out and stoked her cheek pushing away some stray pieces of hair. She felt so cold under his touch that he winced slightly. He took her hand in both of his own talking to her slowly and quietly.

"Lorelai," his voice cracked and a stay tear slipped down his face. "Lorelai... I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen and I wish that we could switch places right now..." More tears ran freely as he sat down in a chair next to her, never letting go of her hand and ignore the pain of his ribs. "I'm so sorry." Luke broke, his walls crumbling. His eyes were bloodshot and pouring tears freely by now. Letting his head fall, on his hands with her smaller one entangled in them, next to her on the bed he cried and for once let his emotions show. He spoke to her several times willing her to wake up, begging her to wake up. He pined to see her beautiful blue eyes again. Oh god what he would do to see them looking up at him. Cracking jokes. Anything, anything to show him that she was really okay, hell he'd kill for a 'dirty' right now. Soon he would choke up again and not let anyone in. Soon he would box his feelings away again, but not now. Now it was impossible to hide so he cried for her and did something that he hasn't done in years... he prayed.

Sitting there his mind replayed over past events in their life, their playful flirts in the diner, arguments over pointless stuff, all the times they spent

together unaware of their feelings for each other, Rachel and the reason she left him, and one part of the reason his marriage with Nicole failed. It was because of the women in that bed, the women he loved since he was 17, Lorelai Gilmore. No matter how his day was going she always made him happy. Everyday he would wait for her to come to the diner even if only for a few minutes. It was all he wanted, to see her, her beauty and her beautiful blue eyes. **_'She has no idea what those eyes do to me. God, I need to see them again. I can't... I can't loose her. Not now.' _**Luke thought sadly.

Soon his thoughts were wandering again. They flowed to the night he proposed to her, to the day the town had finally found out, but then the landed on Rory. **_'Oh God, Rory. I completely forgot about Rory. What am I gonna do? How am I gonna tell her that her mother is in a coma... because of me? God she'll hate me. I guess that's expected though. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. Geez... I really need a beer.'_** He was jerked from his thoughts by a sob coming from the doorway of the room. Luke picked his head up and looked to the direction of the sound.

"Rory, I..." Luke stood up and Rory jetted to her mothers side. Luke backed up and let her have her space. He backed up until he hit the wall immediately regretting it as a jolt of pain ran through him, but he bit it back and kept quiet.

Rory sat on the bed hugging her mothers unconsious body. She was crying hysterically, so much that she could barely speak. "Mom... Mom please, please wake up... just... just wake up please." Rory shook her mom slightly, praying that she would wake up.

Seeing Rory like that tore a hole through Luke. His heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. Watching the two people he loved the most in the world that way was just to much for him. He slid down the wall, knees bent up with his head in his hands, resting on them. He didn't care about the pain of his ribs or the strain on him trying to breath, he just sat there wishing that he would wake up from this nightmare. Wishing that any second he would wake up from falling asleep on the couch, Lorelais head on his lap and Rory at his feet watching Willy Wonka arguing about something. But that wasn't the case and he knew it so he did the only thing he could think of and that was blame himself more.

Rory sat up and turned her wet face and bloodshot eyes from her mother. Her gaze landed on Luke who was sitting on the floor with his head buried in his hands. He looked like he was having trouble breathing but it didn't seem to look like he cared. Rory stood up and walked over to him still sobbing. The last thing she wanted him to do is blame himself. It wasnt healthy and if she knew him he would just push it all deep inside himself and trow away the key.

"Luke..." He looked up at her and into her eyes. It was just staring for a few minutes but it was done when Rory fell to the floor next to him and landed right in his arms. She started to cry so he just tightened his grip around her. He tried his best not to breakdown and cry but it was getting way to hard. Rory's tears had soaked the collar of Lukes white hospital shirt but he didn't care. He knew she needed him and he needed her too. Luke put his chin on top of her head and finally gave in. **_'Ah geez. Forget this. I can't fight them anymore.'_**

Rory was shocked that Luke was crying. She had never actually seen him cry, or open up to his emotions at all really, well except his anger, but that was it. She clung to him unaware that she was making it really hard for him to breath from his boken ribs. As far as she knew the only injury he had was his head from the obvious bandage around it.

"Geez Rory, I am so sorry." She could tell that he was hurting and that he was blaming himself for what had happened. "I never expected this to happen and I don't know what I'm gonna do if she... dies." His voice cracked again at his last word and it just made Rory hug him tighter.

"Luke..." She sobbed. "You don't have to be sorry this isn't your fault, and nothing is gonna happen to mom. She's going be fine." She was really trying to convince herself of that more then Luke. **_'God, what is wrong with him. Does he think that I actually blame him for this! Oh geez, he couldn't be more wrong.'_**

"No. Yes it is. I was driving. I could hav..." She cut him off looking straight at her soon to be step father. The hurt and worry in his eyes was so painful to look at but they needed each other and he need to realize that it wasn't his fault.

"Luke that's so ridiculous. Did you crash on purpose?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Of course not. You know that and I know that. Luke, do you think that mom blames you for this? Do you think that she wants you killing yourself emotionally over this?"

He sighed shakily. "No." Luke said solemnly avoiding eye contact with Rory and looking over to Lorelai. He knew that she was right but no matter what her or anyone else said he would never forgive himself for what had happened, even though there was nothing he could have done at that moment.

"Luke mom loves you. She loves you more then anyone. I've never seen her happier and its all because of you. She loves you and so do I. You've been more of a father to me then mine ever has and ever will be. Well never stop because you've done so much for us. Even when there was no need for you to." Rory said sincerely.

Luke smiled for the first time since the joke Lorelai cracked before entering Richard and Emily's house. "I love you to Rory. I've always considered you like a daughter and I would do anything for you... and your mother."

The hugged again then both got up off the floor. Rory noticed that Luke had a hard time and was in pain so she commented and he told her about his ribs. She felt so bad for the both of them and wished that the accident had never happened. Rory took the chair while Luke sat down on the bed next to Lorelais telling her about her mothers condition. He was tired as heck but was afraid that once his eyes closed they would open to a flat line on the monitor next to him.

About 45 minutes later Rory noticed that Luke was dazing off so she promised that she would wake him up if anything happened or changed. Luke argued with her telling her that he was fine but Rory won the argument by strictly enforcing the fact that he needed rest to get better. Reluctantly Luke lied down on his bed facing Lorelais own, but and before he knew it he was out cold in a restless sleep. Rory got up and walked over to the door picking up her book bag that she had discarded upon entering the room then made her way back to the uncomfortable hospital chair. Pulling out a math book she tried to get her concentration diverted off of her mother and Luke. But it was no use. Just being there made it impossible, hearing the commotion outside, Lukes slight snoring and at times struggles to breath clearly, and those machines. She couldn't pull her thoughts off of those machines fearful that at any moment the annoying beeps would stop for good. **_'Come on mom. Wake up I need you. Luke needs you. I don't know what well would do if we loose you. I just don't know.'_**

_**Chapter 4 End**_

_**Okay so there's chapter 4. I hope you people like cause its 4 am right now and I have crappy school orientation tomorrow plus I am being dragged to a crappy football game that I am SURE our crappy team will loose once again. We lost our own freaking home coming isn't that pathetic. Well anyway you all don't care about that so I will update soon. PLEASE REVIEW. Um idk I wasn't paying real close attention to this chap when i was writing it so please be nice to me in you comments. :) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Also I know that Sookie should have been in that chapter and I'm sorry cause I totally spaced about her till the end. I'm not sure if I'm gonna add her in it until the end of the story. So what I was thinking is that this is how it worked: She figured that Rory needed some time alone so she would come back later or when Rory called her. The inn is way to busy with big business stuff and with Lorelai gone for the time being its just way to busy to get away. Honestly I just couldn't think of anyone else to give Rory a ride cause I have a different plan for her grandparents so they were out.**_


	5. Chapter 5: No Rest Tonight

**A Friday Night Fight Equals A Bad Accident**

**_Summary:_** See chapter 1, 2, and 3

**_Feedback:_** HELL YEAH! lol. please check my profile for my email address cause it wont show up for some reason:) 3333

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I even have to say it?

**_AN: Im sort of in a hurry to finish this story cause I have a great idea for a new one in my head and cant wait to start writing it. I would start now but then this would never get finished... le sigh... i must wait... Anyway hope you likey!_**

Warning: NO BETA. Sorry for any mistakes

OKAY I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU WHO HAVE COMMENTED SO FAR. YOU ALL ROCK AND THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY IS ALL FOR YOU GUYS!

**I have some questions in my athurs note at the end that i would really appreciate if you all would answer. I need to know you oppinions for future chaps! THANKS**

_**PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

__

**Chapter 5: No Rest Tonight**

By: CripticWolf

Luke woke up 4 hours later. He sat up covered in sweat, breathing heavily, gasping from breath. The last thing he remembered seeing before he woke up were the headlights from that damn truck and a bloody, unconscious Lorelai. He clutched his ribs, wincing in pain and breathing through clenched teeth. Rolling over in the hospital bed he was on Luke was still feeling the aftermath of that dream and wasn't all clear to where he was he fell off the bed right on his back, as a painful cry escaped his lips. The dream had felt so real to him. Like it happened for a second time and was still happening.

Rory came back in the room to check up on both of them once more before continuing her coffee search. She was terrified when she saw Luke on the floor holding his ribs and gasping for breath. In an instant she was on the floor next to him her eyes filled with tears and concern. "Oh my god! Luke! I have to get a doctor." She was panicking. Rory attempted to get up but Luke grabbed her arm gently enough to not hurt her but firmly enough to keep her grounded. Rory noticed that he had a terrified look in his eyes and didn't seem to realise where he was.

"Luke you have to let go of me. I need to get you help." Rory said still panicking and unsure what to do. When he didn't let go but continued gasping, choking for breath she decided that she had to just try and help him realize where he was. Hoping that her idea was right she began talking to him, saying anything to make him calm down himself and his breathing.

"Luke... Luke your in the hospital. You have to calm down. You're scaring me and I don't know what to do for you. Just try and relax please..." She pleaded trying to hold back her tears. Just looking into his eyes was too hard but she had to. He needed to know that he was safe and with someone that cared about him. But those eyes made everything ten times harder. They were filled with such pain and fear that Rory hoped she would never have to see again. "Luke it's me Rory. Please, please let me go so I can get help." His grip on her arm still wasn't painful to her but she still couldn't get out of it. "I'm really scared right now Luke. I don't know what to do. You have to let me get help."

Rory was shocked when Luke began to calm down and sit up. Slowly he began to realize where he was and what had happened. He was in a lot of pain but he was able to relax some. Shutting his eyes Luke took a deep somewhat painful breath then opened his eyes. Rory was the first thing that he saw. When he realized that he still had a hold on her arm he let it go completely embarrassed and uncomfortable, sure that she felt the same way. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was shaking slightly. All of a sudden he was terrified that he had hurt her.

"Oh my god! Rory. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" His voice was ruff and raspy and filled with concern. Rory couldn't help but smile and feel a little better at how concerned he was for her.

She had been so frightened and afraid that he would possibly die right there and then. It was too much for her. She broke down crying and launched herself at him into a hug. Luke was surprised at first but he returned the hug still a little disorientated. He wasn't entirely sure if it was the meds he had taken earlier or just the effects of that damn dream. Completely ignoring the pain he held on to Rory as her hug tightened around him and her tears once again soaked his white shirt. He rubbed her hair softly and spoke to her softly. "Sshhh. Rory calm down its fine now. I'm so sorry. I-"

She cut him off with a sob then said. "Geez Luke. I'm the one that should be saying sorry. I left to go find coffee. I should have been in here watching you and mom..." She continued to cry harder. "I was so afraid. I thought that I was gonna loose you right there, right in front of me... I love you like a father, more then I could ever love my own Luke. You've always been there for me and I can't imagine a time in the future where you wont be. God, if you or mom would've died last night... I don't know what I would do... I cant live without you two." Luke was perplexed he didn't know what to possibly say to that.

"Rory I love you too and I apologize for scaring you like that. I'm not going anywhere I promise. I love you and your mother more then I love or care about anything else, including myself." He pulled her back so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Rory none of this was your fault so you don't have to worry about taking care of us. I'm pretty sure that what just happened would have happened either way, whether you were in here or not. You don't have to be scared for me its just a couple of broken ribs and a concussion nothing more. And believe in your mom. She's a fighter she'll pull through no matter what. Just keep talking to her and stay by here and i promise everything will be all right. Trust me. Please?"

Rory looked at Luke and hugged him one more time before getting off him and letting him stand up. He was a little shaky at first but was able to hold his own. "I trust you Luke. Always have and always will. So are you sure your okay? Do you need a doctor?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

Luke laughed a little before assuring her that he was in fact fine. "Honestly Rory I'm fine. I just need to get outside for a few minutes. I hate hospitals..." Luke said then continued. "You gonna be alright here for a little bit? I'll go grab you a coffee or I can stay her if you want."

Rory saw him look at her mother lying in the uncomfortably hospital bed with nothing but the steady movement of her chest and beeps of the machines around her. She noticed how his posture changed and how all of a sudden he looked sad. She knew that he was blaming himself more for the accident. Wanting him to actually get out of the room for a while, thinking it would do him some good, she checked one more time to see if he was okay and when he assured her once again that he was she said that he should go outside for a while and that coffee isn't that important but would be greatly appreciated if he saw some. Luke laughed. He knew that his Gilmore Girls loved their coffee and could never pass up the opportunity for it.

Luke walked out of the hospital room more tired now then he was when he initially fell asleep hours ago. He started walking down the hall but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a very enraged Emily Gilmore and Richard Gilmore walking down the hall. Emily shot him the death glare and he knew what was coming. Silently he prayed that something would happen to cause him to pass out, anything to not face her... not now anyway.

**Chapter 5 End**

_**Okay so here is the next chapter sorry if it sucked. Im not sure that I really like it. Its like 12:23am and i have school tomorrow. Im deffinetly sure that ill be asleep during my first peirod class. I just couldnt leave you all hanging for another week. My next update will probaly be next weekend. Sorry. Any way i have two questions to ask you all. PLEASE ANSWER THEM IN A COMMENT or EMAIL ME I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPPINIONS!**_

_**1) What do you guys think about me having a small fight involving a drunk, pissed off Chris and Luke? Like a physical fight.**_

_**2) What is your opinion on Emily? Do you think that shes an evil bitch and would do something really mean or do you llike her?**_

_**PLEASE ANSWER I NEED TO KNO FOR MY FUTURE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY! Thanks alot. Next review ASAP!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Eyes of Hell

**A Friday Night Fight Equals A Bad Accident**

**_Summary:_** See chapter 1, 2, and 3

**_Feedback:_** HELL YEAH! lol. please check my profile for my email address cause it wont show up for some reason:) 3333

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I even have to say it?

**_AN: Im sort of in a hurry to finish this story cause I have a great idea for a new one in my head and cant wait to start writing it. I would start now but then this would never get finished... le sigh... i must wait... Anyway hope you likey!_**

Warning: NO BETA. Sorry for any mistakes

OKAY I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU WHO HAVE COMMENTED SO FAR. YOU ALL ROCK AND THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY IS ALL FOR YOU GUYS!

**READ THIS THIS IS FOR YOU...THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS FROM LAST CHAPTER. YOU ALL HELPED ME OUT ALOT! I had fun reading all of your opinions:)**

_**PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

__

Chapter 6

By:CripticWolf

There was nowhere for Luke to run and he soon found himself face to face with Emily Gilmore (a.k.a Evil Bitch). She was fuming and he could tell that she would take it all out on him. But in some way he felt he deserved what ever she threw at him, after all it was him who was driving the car. She stopped a few inches away from him not even bothering to notice his various scratches and bruises or wrapped up head. Richard on the other hand had noticed but he was still very angry that Lorelai was in a coma with more serious injuries. Emily just stared at him with daggers and fire in her eyes before she erupted and it all came out, unfortunately on him.

"You! This is your entire fault! I knew you wouldn't be any good for her! How could you be! You're just a brute who owns a greasy diner! Lorelai is blind. I have 'NO' Idea what she was possibly thinking!" She was waving her hands in the air and shouting. By now every eye in the hospital was on them. One of the nurses tried to tell her to calm down but quickly ran off when Emily told her to 'Shut the hell up'. Richard had even told her to a few times but it seemed to only make her angrier. "You were never and you will never be good enough for her! She deserves someone who can protect her! Someone who can afford to take care of her! She deserves much better then you and hopefully she'll see that when she wakes up!" Emily was in full-blown tears now, which surprised everyone. She had gotten so worked up and Luke could have sworn that she turned about 15 shades of red. He was expecting her to punch him or kick him but all that she did was push him. Normally it wouldn't have even phased him but her hands hit the mark directly. He winced in pain thankfully for him not letting her see, but on the other hand Richard had.

Lukes breathing started to sound strained and became ruff. Emily was so caught up in the moment and was full of so much rage that she jumped to conclusions and thought that Luke's heavy breathing meant that he was getting very angry with her. She continued her barrage while Richard attempted to calm her down.

When Rory had first heard her grandmothers angry voice she couldn't believe it so she made her way out of the room to check for herself, and true to her ears it was Emily Gilmore standing 10 feet tall and blaming Luke for everything. She felt so bad for him. **_'Oh no! He was just starting to realize that it wasn't all his fault.'_** Rory thought panicking. She didn't know what she was feeling, pain, anger, depression, fear, love. Either way all of those emotions together made a poisonous combination.

"How dare you put my daughter in danger. God forbid Rory were with you two!" He was getting a little heated and needed to get away from her. "That should be you in there! Not my daughter!" With that said Luke lost it. He didn't need her telling him that when this entire time he already knew it.

"Look Mrs. Gilmore!" Luke shouted just to get her to shut up a bit. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened! I really am. You don't think that I feel like shit for this? I swear that I would give anything to change tonight! I would have rather 'died' then ever hurt her. I love Lorelai and I dought that I will ever forgive myself for this. Truthfully I wish that it were me in that bed right now! I wish that I was the one in the coma instead of just having a few broken ribs if it would mean that she would be fine!" Luke couldn't take it he had to get out of that hospital, even if for just a few minutes. He was about to break down in tears and he needed some air. He took a deep shaky breath and then stormed off toward the exit leaving Richard and Emily completely speechless.

Emily didn't know what to say. His words kept playing over and over in her head. She was just about to follow him and continue her rant but an angry Rory stopped her.

"Rory. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I'm here for mom and for Luke." Rory heard her grandmother scoff at Lukes name when she said it.

"But it's a school night, and there's no one here to watch you."

"Grandma what are you talking about? I don't care about school right now, besides I have all my work. But about the 'there is no one here to watch me' statement your wrong. Luke is here to watch out for me. He would never, 'ever' let anything happen to me. He loves mom and me more then anyone else including himself. He would do 'anything' for us." She started getting angry.

"Why don't you like him? Is it cause he's who mom loves or is it cause he's not rich? Is it cause he has a genuine heart and that he's not some snotty, greedy rich idiot?" Rory asked genuinely confused as to why her grandmother hated him so much.

"Rory." Emily and Richard gasped surprised by her tone.

"Look I'm sorry but you are both being really unfair. You guys have no clue how much he's beating himself up over this. All you've done is make it worse when you should be worried and caring for mom."

"Rory, the man barely has an injuries while your mother is lying unconscious."

"Any injures! Grandma he broke 4 ribs and has a concussion. God, maybe if you weren't so busy running him into the ground you would have noticed that he's in pain also." Rory took a deep breath calming herself down some. She walked past her grandparents but turned back to say, "Mom still hasn't waken up yet; She's in room 219. Don't say anything mean to her though, cause the doctors say that she may still be able to here us." With that Rory walked toward the exit intent on seeing how Luke was.

Richard had gone in first to see Lorelai. He didn't stay to long cause it was just too hard for him. He couldn't bare to see her lying in bed unconscious and hurt. When he went into her room his eyes were as set as stone but as he left to room to allow his wife entrance his eyes were glassy and teary. Silently he prayed that she would be okay as he went to pick up some coffees from the diner down the road from the hospital.

Emily entered slowly at first, starring at the floor, the walls, the ceiling, dreading the site of her daughter in that bed. She prayed that this was just a nightmare and that none of this was actually happening. But she knew that it wasn't true. Emily took a seat in the chair that Rory once occupied and pulled it closer to her daughter. She could feel the tears in her eyes even before she looked up at Lorelai. The beeping of the machines were driving her crazy, cause she was so terrified that at any moment the beeping would turn into a solid hum. The kind everyone dreads. Emily knew that if that happened that she would never be able to live with herself. Not after the way there dinner just a few hours ago had went. She didn't want their last words to be hateful toward each other and Emily remembered very clearly the last thing that she had said to her daughter before the accident when and enraged and emotional Lorelai stormed out of their house...

'_You're making the biggest mistake of your life. When did you become so ignorant? Lorelai you're going to be throwing your life away with him. He works in a diner for Christ sake! He can't support you and Rory. Christopher should be the one supporting you, but you couldn't even let the man do that. You had to be stubborn and push him away just like the other people in your life that could help you and commit to you!'_

Tears fell from Emily's cheeks as she held on to Lorelais hand realizing that this was as much her fault as anyone else. If she hadn't disapproved and been so hateful toward Lorelai then she wouldn't have left that night in such a blind hurry, into that storm. She sat there and just looked at her only daughter, clutching her hand in her own, thoughts racing.

Rory walked out side and was hit with a rush of freezing wind and snow. She clutched her sweater closer to her as she searched for Luke. Scanning the area she finally spotted him. He had his arm up resting on the wall and his head buried into his arm. Slowly she walked over to him thinking how insane he was to be outside with a short sleeve shirt on. "Luke?" She asked softly. He just looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. She could tell that he was obviously holding back tears. Luke pushed his hand through his hair then turned to look at her, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Hey Rory." Taking in a deep breath Luke continued. "Listen... I'm a... I'm sorry I flipped out at your grandparents in there."

"Don't worry cause so did I." When she said that it seamed to make him feel worse. She guessed that he was blaming himself for starting the fight between them.

"Sorry Rory."

"Luke it's not a big deal. You didn't deserve that. It 'WASNT' your fault." Luke looked at Rory appreciatively put and arm around her shoulder and hugged her close to him as they slowly walked back inside. Just as they were going back in they spotted Emily inside Lorelai's room crying so they decided to just give them some space. The last thing Luke wanted to do was go near Emily right now anyway. Rory and Luke had noticed someone refilling the machines in the lounge so they made there way there for a bite to eat, even though neither of them were really hungry.

**The End of Chapter 6**

_**Thank you so much for all the suggestions. I think that i am gonna continue this story but at the end just write the fight scene for those of you who wanted to see it. Just to get it out of my brain. lol. but that wont be for some time :) Hope you all liked this chapter. Personally i dont really. The reason that Richard dosent have a big role in this story so far is purely because I suck at writing him. I suck at Emily too but shes just easier. **_

_**Well I have to go and finish my History Vocab... ugh... le sigh... lol. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7: What? Where am I?

**A Friday Night Fight Equals A Bad Accident**

**_Summary:_** See chapter 1, 2, and 3, ect...

**_Feedback:_** HELL YEAH! lol. please check my profile for my email address cause it wont show up for some reason:) 3333

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I even have to say it?

THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU HOMIES ... lol

**Chapter 7**

By:CripticWolf

That night after Emily and Richard left the hospital Rory and Luke went back into Lorelai's room and the doctors told them that so far there were no changes. Rory wasn't really tired but Luke was beat. He said that he wasn't but it was obvious to anyone who had ever seen him not tired and tired that he was _dead_ tired. Rory was expecting him to pass out at any time.

"Luke."

"Yeah?" He said groggily.

"I think you should get some rest." Rory knew that today must have seriously worn him out, with the meds for his injuries, the loss of sleep from this morning, and getting chewed out by her grandmother. She also knew that he was going to deny it.

"I'm fine Rory, don't worry about me." Luke said trying to keep his eyes open as he spoke. He knew for a fact that there was no way Rory would believe him it was obvious. His eyes showed everything. He was worried to death about Lorelai, he was exhausted, had a headache, and his ribs hurt like hell, but he didn't want to sleep. _What if she wakes up? _Was the question that kept repeating itself. He didn't want her to wake up and not see him, or worse... not wake up at all.

"God your stubborn." Rory stated a matter-of-factly. Luke just started at her. **_'She's so much like her mother.'_** He thought, once again feeling the empty sinking feeling in his stomach and the ache in his hearth that told him she wasn't going to make it. But he wouldn't give into that feeling. He kept his faith in her being a fighter and prayed more during this whole time then he had his entire life.

"Luke if you're worried about mom..." She paused unaware if she should continue or not. "I promise I'll wake you up if something happens."

Luke flashed a genuine smile at her he knew she would. By now he was laying down on the other bed in Lorelais room half asleep and breathing heavily. "I know you will." He said gruffly finally loosing the battle to keep his eyes open.

Rory watched as he drifted off to sleep _finally,_ then opened one of her books and began reading. She made it through about 96 pages before she began getting tired. She continued to read untill she became extremely tired. Taking a break from her book Rory looked over to Luke who seemed to be having another horrible sleep and she couldn't help but felt really bad for him. He had always been a huge part of her life and she always considered him as a father figured. She hoped that her mom would wake up soon for her sake, her mothers and most of all for Lukes. He's been giving himself so much crap over all this and she's afraid that instead of getting better he was making himself worse. She knew as a fact that the only thing he had eaten since the accident was a small salad from the cafeteria, and she imagined that her mother and him hadn't eaten anything at her grandparents' house on Friday either.

Rory decided to finish reading the rest of the chapter she was on, which was about 10 more pages and then go and relax on her bed. She was on her 5th page when she looked over to Luke again who was now having a coughing fit and was breathing deeply and shallowly. She became very scared remembering what happened this morning. **_'Oh God! What do I do? Do I go get a nurse or do I try to wake him up! I don't know what to do. Crap'_** She waited a few minutes and luckily for her he stopped, although his breathing was still harsh, and relaxed some. He had tuned his back to her so Rory stood up and walked over to see if he was still asleep. He looked helpless and in pain it killed Rory to see the two most important people in her life that way. After checking on him Rory decided to lie down.

Luckily for her, her grandmother refused to have her sleeping in a chair and bought her a traveling cot bed to sleep on. One of the nurses put it in the corner against the wall so that Rory was facing her mother and Luke. Grateful and a little embarrassed she thanked the nurse and laid down looking at them both before she fell asleep.

Good thing she was a light sleeper cause an hour later she was woken up by a raspy and hoarse voice.

"What the? Where am I?"

LMAO okay okay i kno im mean and this in a majorly short chap but as you can see theres another one after it. I COULD have been mean and not updated again till next weekend but luckily for you all im sick and cant sleep so HERE YA GO to the next chap! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM... and you all from giving me the:)


	8. Chapter 8: Lorelai

**A Friday Night Fight Equals A Bad Accident**

**_Summary:_** See chapter 1, 2, and 3, ect...

**_Feedback:_** HELL YEAH! lol. please check my profile for my email address cause it wont show up for some reason:) 3333

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I even have to say it?

THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU HOMIES ... lol

**Chapter 8**

By: CripticWolf

_Previously on A Friday Night Fight Equals A Bad Accident..._

_"What? Where am I?"_

"Mom?" Rory said whipping her tired eyes.

"Rory! Rory is that you!"

"OH MY GOD! Mom! You're awake! Luke! Luke wake up!" Rory shouted running over to her mother. Luke jumped startled as hell and practically fell off the bed.

"What! What's wrong? Are you alri-" Luke said but stopped when he saw Lorelai and Rory hugging. **_'Its she's awake! She's really awake!' _**

Luke was speechless and he couldn't move. His eyes filled with tears of happiness and relief and he didn't even notice as the streamed down his face.

"Lo... Lorelai." Luke chocked out walking to her slowly.

"Luke! Oh god, what happened to you head? Are you okay?" Lorelai said still not entirely sure what happened or what is happening. Luke saw the concern on her face and almost passed out. Luckily for him he had the chair right behind him to fall into. Luke took her hand in his and smiled at her. "Oh god... Lorelai I'm so sorry." Luke said shakily and closed his eyes tight, turning his head down and looking away. **_'She's worse then me and she's the one asking me if I'm okay. God she's... so wonderful. I almost killed her. Huh her parents would have a heart attack if they heard her ask me before I asked her.'_**

Lorelai's hand slipped out of his and under his chin. She pulled his face up to look at her and noticed that he was crying a lot. She whipped his tears and said "Luke... you don't have to cry."

"What?" He countered, taking her hand back in his.

"You're crying." She smiled through her own tears.

"I didn't even notice." He said quietly barely above a whisper, then whipped his eyes with his arm.

"Do... Do you remember what happened?" Rory asked quietly holding her mothers other hand. Her mother nodded a no and then looked back up to her Fiancée.

"We ah... we got into a... car accident, on the way home from your parents house on Friday. I'm so sorry Lorelai." He took a deep shaky breath and winced from his ribs then continued. "You've been in a coma for about 4 days now."

All of a sudden everything came back to her. She closed her eyes tight trying to forget the horrible image of the truck, and shook a couple of times. Luke felt her body tremble and had to look away again. But he looked back at her and slowly pushed a stay piece of hair that was hanging underneath the bandage on her head back behind her ear.

"Oh god, I remember." She said quietly opening her eyes.

"Lorelai, I'm **_so_** sorry. I never wanted this to happen. It was my entire fault. I should have avoi-"

She cut him off by putting her hand up to his mouth. "Luke it wasn't your fault. You tried... that much I remember. There was nothing you could have done. It was just too big."

Rory noticed that her mothers' eyes were falling down again. She saw how tired her mother was and left to get the nurse.

"God Lorelai, I was so scared... I thought you weren't gonna... weren't gonna wake up. That I would have killed you."

"Oh Luke..." She pulled him down to her and hugged him. Then when he pulled up she caught his lips and kissed him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed that." Luke said grinning.

"I love you." She stated then kissed him again.

Just then the nurse and Rory came back into the room and they pulled apart. The nurse explained to Lorelai about all her injuries and medical information and she also told her about Lukes. Then she turned to Luke and told him about what he had to watch her for. After she left them all alone once more.

Lorelai was falling asleep fast. The painkillers were working their magic fast and just as she was about to konk out, Luke bent down gave her another kiss and said. "I love you too." Lorelai grew an instant smile that didn't leave her the entire rest of the night.

_**END CHAPTER 8**_

**_TBC(deffinetely i dont have a death wish.. lol)_**

_**I am so sorry. I was planning on making this chap so much longer but since i forgot to spell check and reread my other chap before this i had to do that then reupload it. Its almost 2:00am and i have to wake up at 6 for school. So im gonna go to bed. Dam i really wanted to make this chap longer but i guess im just gonna have to make another chap tomorrow with the rest... i would just not post this one but in the other chap i said i would so here ya go... PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Home

**A Friday Night Fight Equals A Bad Accident**

**_Summary:_** See chapter 1, 2, and 3, ect...

**_Feedback:_** HELL YEAH! lol. please check my profile for my email address cause it wont show up for some reason:) 3333

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I even have to say it?

THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU HOMIES ... lol

**A/N: **Okay this will more then likely be the last chap. I know i sped it along but like i said my other story is like killing me right now and i want to write it so bad but cant cause i have to finish my other ones. Im pretty satisfyed with this chap hope you are too.

**Chapter 9: Home**

By:CripticWolf

It was a week and a half later, since Lorelai had woken up and she was very excited that she would finally be able to leave the hospital. She couldn't wait to see Sookie and their inn. She couldn't wait to have a real movie night with her daughter again, and most of all she couldn't wait to be alone with Luke again.

"Thank GOD! My night in shining bandages has brought me my squeaky carriage." Lorelai said happily as Luke pushed her wheelchair in. Lorelai could still walk but she had been pushing herself lately and her back was sore. She notice Luke's crooked grin that he shot her as he helped her out of the hospital bed and into the chair. She was definitely back to her normal overly hyper Lorelai self.

He couldn't be happier. They were finally leaving that damn hospital and that meant he was finally able to get away from the doctor that was in charge of wrapping his ribs. Her name was Sylvia Gonzalez and she remembered him from when he used to come in as a kid, getting sports injuries and from when his father had died. He remembered always giving her a hard time and insisting there was nothing wrong with him. Every time he said something rude or did something to make her mad she would wrap them extra tight, with a huge, wicked grin. It surprised him how an old woman like her could be so strong. If she weren't a friend of the family then he would have been so pissed. It also meant that he would finally be alone with Lorelai and that he would be taking care of her and it made him feel better, having her in his care.

"Onward!" She said imitating the movements and sounds of a whip. Luke couldn't help but grin at her, it was evident that she was excited to get home. Rory could tell to as she followed them out.

Lorelais' parents had stopped by several other times after she had waken up and tried to persuade her to go to their house instead of Lukes but she wouldn't listen. She just ignored them and focused on the fact that she was alive, recovering greatly, and that she would be home soon.

It was about 7:30pm by the time Lorelai, Rory, and Luke finished thanking all the doctors and nurses and left the hospital. "Okay so I guess that we're gonna take my car then. Luke can a... can you drive?"

"Uh... sure." Luke replied somewhat nervously.

Luke got into the drivers seat after helping Lorelai into the passenger seat. Rory sat in the back and noticed that Luke was sort of shaking slightly. She was going to comment on it but advised herself not to. His gaze was straight ahead and his hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that it turned his knuckles pure white. His breathing became a little heavier and he started to sweat slightly. Slowly he took a deep breath and started Rory's car. He pulled out to the exit of the hospital, and sat there waiting for the traffic to pass by. He was clearly anxious to get home and out of the drivers seat. Rory and Lorelai watched him carefully very concerned for him.

"Luke?" Lorelai said putting a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine." He spat very quickly. Lorelai looked back at Rory who seemed to be just as worried for him as she was.

Lukes gaze caught on the headlights of a semi that was driving by and locked on them like a deer in the headlights. As the truck passed and the lights were out of view he jumped as the vision of the other trucks headlights from before popped in his head. He jumped in his seat slightly and put his head in his hand as his headache returned. **_'Shit! I can't do this. Not like this. Not with them both in the car. What if I... crash again? Shit!' _**

"I can't do this." He said so low it was less then a whisper then quickly got out of the car. He took some deep breaths and put his head in his hands leaning up against the car. Rory's small concerned voice was what got his attention away from his harsh thoughts.

"Luke its okay, I'll drive. Its no problem." She said walking past him into the drivers seat. Luke got in the back of the car embarrassed and agitated. But it all faded for the time being when he felt someone slid into this side. Lorelai had uncomfortably crawled between the two front seats and leaned into Luke. He put his arm around her and pulled her into that o-so-familiar spot that she fit into perfectly, and he wrapped his arms around instinctively. She put a hand oh his chest and quickly fell asleep there. Luke relaxed and soon fell asleep in the back seat also.

Rory couldn't help but smile. _They really do make the perfect couple ever. _She thought as she drove home watching them every so often in the rearview mirror. **_'I love them so much... and soon we'll be a real family. I cant wait'_**

……………………__

Once they were home Luke woke up and carried Lorelai upstairs to their bed. He laid her down, then changed, and carefully got in beside her. He wasn't sure if she was still sleep or if she was faking but he didn't care. He loved doing things for her, and for Rory. She snuggled into his chest and just knocked out.

That was the first night that Luke didn't have the dream and he was happy about it. Everything was falling back together again and soon they would be married. Emily had apologized to Luke sincerely as did Richard and Luke had forgiven them. He accepted their blessings for the wedding and was very happy that they finally accepted him into their family. Not that them not liking him would've prevented him from marring Lorelai but it felt good having them accept him and their relationship.

The next day was hectic. Everyone in the town set up a welcome back/get well soon party for Luke and Lorelai who were forced to go by Rory. Despite how bad Luke had imagined it to be it actually wasn't. Both of them had surprisingly missed that annoying town a lot and were ecstatic to be home.

Luke finally got over his problem about driving in the car on the highway at night and in bad weather but still whenever he had Rory and/or Lorelai in the car with him they noticed how concentrated he was and how firmly he gripped the wheel. Luke's injuries healed as well as Lorelais and within a few months they were having their wedding.

It was a wonderful moment for both of them. Luke and Lorelai looked wonderful and so perfect for each other. Rory went and got two little people that were made to look exactly like her parents for the top of the cake that Sookie mad _HUGE_, which made Lorelai and Luke laugh. They were both a nervous wreck, but they recited their own vows for each other without a flaw. Rory could barely see a dry eye in the whole audience. Hell, she was blubbering herself. She even could have sworn that she saw Jess with a few tears in his eyes. When it was time to kiss the bride and Luke did cameras went off all over the audience. Normally he would have been annoyed but today the only thing that mattered was Lorelai Gilmore. After the ceremony there was a party and no one could believe it when they saw Lorelai dancing with Luke. **_'Oh my god. I never knew Luke could dance.'_** Was what most of the people were thinking. The day and night happened perfectly with no flaws and that was the way it should always be.

A few days after that Luke and Lorelai went on their honeymoon and had a splendid time. They ended up taking a cruise to Mexico, then to Florida, and then back home. Rory talked to her parents on the phone every day and couldn't wait for them to come home. When they did there was yet another party awaiting them then after that things slowly went back to normal...

Luke would work the diner, and Lorelai would work at the inn. Rory went back to school and the town returned to its regular crazy town life. All was pretty much the same in the Gilmore/Danes household except for the extension being done on it and the fat pregnant deprived coffee addict walking or more like waddling around. That's right their little family was about to become a big one with the addition of William Nathan Danes, and Caitlin Alexis Danes. In about 3 months the house would be full again and that made them extremely happy...

**The END...**

Okay i really hoped you all liked it and PLEASE dont kill me for ending it. There MAY(and thats a big may) be a sequal to this where Luke and Lorelai raise their kids. But i dont know. So im off to do my Freshman Comp essays... ugh. Ill update my other stories ASAP. In all honesty I ran out of ideas for this so thats another reason that it ended the way it did.

I love everyone of you who read and stuck up with me taking for ever to update this story. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
